


Nip

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, St. Petersburg, Sweet, VictUuri, Vityanka, half asleep nip play, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to find Victor coming back from a morning walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my 365FF challenge.

Yuuri slowly opens his eyes, there was a sound that had gotten his attention. He tried to listen a bit as he was hoping he had heard it for real and not just dreamed it. He wouldn't mind an other hour or so of sleep. Serves him right though, for staying up so very late. But that is the thing about being an competitive figure skater, most people you hang out with don't live in the same time zone as you, so when you do a group conference call over skype somebody has to be up well into the night.   
He pulls his head from the pillow when he hears the sound again. So he really didn't dream it. He stretches his hand out to the night stand to get his glasses but decided against it. Instead he decides to sit up and watch the door. The door of his and Victor's bedroom, in their apartment, which they got together, when they decided to live together. Yuuri can't help but feel a rush of blood creep up to his cheeks. Even after all this time.   
The door opens en Victor comes in, quickly closing it before the dog's can get in as well. The tray in his hands only slightly wobbles from the motion, but his elegance honed by years on the ice keeps anything from falling off.

"I see you are up already. Shame my маленький поросенок* I had hoped to wake you myself." Victor grins seductively at Yuuri.  
"Well I'm up but not really awake. So I don't see Why it should stop you. мой vityanka*." Yuuri smiles the puppy dog smile he knows the other man loves.

Victor places the tray on the nightstand on his side of the bed, takes of his shoes and rolls over the bed on top of Yuuri. Pinning him down in the mattress. He plants a soft kiss on Yuuri's lips before rolling off of him and just lie there on his side beside him. Yuuri who was knocked over by Victor turns his head to look at him. They just lock eyes for a few minutes, softly smiling at each other. Yuuri is the first to move, softly caressing Victor's cheek with his right hand. He slips his hand in the man's hair, brushing them away from the face. He will never get tired to look at that face. Victor slips his hand under Yuuri's ruffled shirt, moving his fingers so that they barely touch any skin. Still they touch enough to make his muscles tighten under the movement.  
His hand slides of Victor's face when the man decides to move in a more upright position. 

"I'm going to take off your shirt now. Then I'll caress your chest and I'll end it with kissing your skin." 

Yuuri smiles that no matter how long they are together, Victor will tell him what he is going to do as to give him a chance to say he doesn't want it. His nod and smile are all what the Russian man needs to do the first thing he said he was going to do. Yuuri moves a bit up to help along but lies down again once it is off. This is a wake-up call after all, it is okay to be passive. Victor's hands move over his chest, taking every millimeter in stride. The movements are so sweet and gentle that -although they probably shouldn't- make his skin tingle. When Victor's fingers come in contact with his nipples he sighs deeply. They are always so sensitive to Victor, he really can't help himself.

"I'm going to kiss you now, feel free to sigh some more."

Victor slides himself down so that he plants his elbows firmly beside Yuuri's hips on the mattress. In this possition his hands can still caress Yuuri's sides While his mouth can reach everything from his belly button to his nipples. That being exactly what Victor proceeds to do. Starting at the bottom he, moves up with light pecks and some harder sucks, till finally he reaches the nipples. He teases those with short jabs of his tongue and some soft nibbles with his teeth, till they are both hard tight and making Yuuri sigh a thousand times. Yuuri places a hand on Victor's head to sign that he can be nicer, a move the man understands as he immediately changes his barrage to a soft suckle. Pushing himself up on his elbows just a little makes it able for the younger man to lean towards the other man's head. He smells the ocean on them, apparently Victor took a long walk. The scent of Ocean reminds Yuuri of the days on the beach at his parents place. The first nerve wrecking one, to the one from there last visit. The joy of those memories and the emotions they hold, make Yuuri plant a soft kiss on Victor's hair. This makes the man look up to see the soft smile on his lips.

"доброе утро Любовь моя*"

**Author's Note:**

> маленький поросенок ~ Little piggy  
> мой vityanka ~ my Vityanka  
> доброе утро Любовь моя ~ good morning my love


End file.
